Those dark Uchiha eyes
by Freywa
Summary: Madara would prove that he could overpower, and replace that power Konoha had over Itachi, with himself. Rated M for safety.


Itachi was beautiful, no denying that. Everyone could see that. His beauty was one of those rare kinds which would make people turn their heads to see just a little more of him, or even to check if he was truly real.  
>Itachi was skilled, very skilled. Awakening his sharingan already at the age of 8 and becoming an ANBU captain at 13.<br>It was no wonder that everyone called him a 'prodigy'; he had unreal skills and looks. All the girls were drooling over him, and all the boys wanted to be like him. He was in short, the most promising young ninja for decades, maybe even centuries.

Madara Uchiha became, professionally, interested in the younger because of his talent and skills. But soon after meeting with Itachi a more personal interest started to grow, not because of his breathtaking beauty. No, it was those eyes, people would call them _cold_ or _emotionless_. But that wasn't true. The more time Madara spent with Itachi, the more he realized the constant emotion in those eyes, the constant longing. Madara could only guess what this longing was fore, but he sure as hell had a good guess. A longing for those days back when Itachi was a part of the village he lived for, still was loved by the brother he held so dear, still had friends, still had a family, a longing for those days which had been, and never could be again.  
>It seemed to Madara as if Itachi never really truly was there, in the same room as his body, no. His soul seemed to be walsing around the streets of Konoha. So Madara became interested, would it be possible to make those eyes show other emotions? If anyone could do it, it would be him, Madara, he should be able to catch this boys interest, to be the center of his emotions, instead of Konoha, and even in this boy he would beat Konoha, he would prove that he, Madara Uchiha, had a stronger hold over this boy, than the despicable Konoha. So how could he make the younger before him, truly stand there before him, not just in body, but in mind and soul as well.<br>He started with simple emotions. He showed Itachi strange things that the fewest mortals had laid their eyes upon, he watched Itachis eyes closely, and he didn't miss it, when the things caught Itachis interest, for a moment it would seem his eyes belonged to a little, innocent, curios child, but only for a very short moment, only until he realized Madara was looking at him, which never took long.  
>So Madara could bring out one emotion, but only for a short while. Madara took joy in this fact, it was his first victory, it was small, yes, but a victory none the less. But he needed to take it further, make it last longer. Konoha had a great hold over this boy, the boy could only let go of it for a very short time, it was under a second. It was like Konoha took him back in, like it was challenging him, saying, you can have him, but only for a second. It was a challenge Madara wouldn't back down from. He would make sure he was the center of this boys emotions and attention, he would make Konoha be the thing that was only there for a second, in those dark Uchiha eyes, the rest of the time, these eyes these wonderful eyes would be filled with him, Madara. He would make sure of it, even if it would take him a lifetime, after all Madara had more than a lifetime.<br>So Madara started to touch the boy. All human have certain needs, and as far he knew the boy had yet no experience with these needs, while Madara on the other hand, being pretty much immortal and all, had a lot of experience.  
>In the beginning the boy would look a bit awkwardly, confused. Not knowing why the older felt the need to lay his hand on his legs and other places, it was completely unlogical to the younger Uchiha, who had no idea what was going on in Madara's head. But the awkwardconfusion was not enough to make the boy truly be there. It was not enough for Madara. Madara needed more.<br>So he was quick to make those small touches into something more, so much more.  
>But even that wasn't enough. No matter how much he loved to watch the boy whine and moan under him. It still wasn't enough. Even though those eyes were clouded by lust, he could feel Itachi wasn't truly there, sure he was responding to Madara on an instinctive level, but he didn't truly let go of Konoha, Madara was sure of it, he needed to do more, more to win this boy over, so that the boys thoughts would only be about him, Madara, so his eyes would belong to him, so that his mind and soul would long for nothing but Madara.<p>

Immortal as he were, Madara didn't really have much respect for one person physically so it didn't bother him to find ways to make the younger feel pain and humiliation, in fact he rather liked it. The way those eyes would narrow in hate when they saw him, oh yes those red, hateful, lovely eyes. He enjoyed having them watching him, and his every move. Such pure hate directly at him, yes, then the younger truly was there before him, both in body, mind and soul.  
>But the best was the way he could make those eyes go from ever so hate-full to clouded by lust. The way he still could bring out that childish curiosity in those eyes. He had done it, he had driven out Konoha, he had made Itachis his and his alone.<br>Madara had spend a long time getting here, now he could finally let go of the boy, he had proven that he was able to take Konohas place in this boys eyes, he had reached his goal. But he couldn't make himself walk away, why? Why was it that he could not leave Itachi now that he had reached his goal? Madara slowly realized that Itachi was not the only one who had changed, he himself had become truly obsessed with the boy and their love-hate relationship, but as he realized this choking fact, he also realized another, rather pleasing, fact, they were both obsessed with each other.

Itachi was lying on his bed, Madara had just left the room. Itachi listened carefully until he was sure Madara was gone. Itachi stood up, and walked to the other side of the room, where his headband had been thrown by Madara during the night. He picked it up, and sat back on his bed. He listened again, just to be sure no one was nearby, before he carefully took out the little picture he had hidden between the metal and cloth. He carefully unfolded it, and looked down at his smiling little brother, and his eyes became filled with the emotion, that he knew he could never allow Madara to see, but it was also the emotion he knew, he could never entirely let go of.  
>He lifted his hand and placed a finger on his brothers forehead, the picture felt nothing like the real thing, but when he closed his eyes, he could see the younger brothers annoyed face as Itachi pushed him away, "<em>maybe another time"<em> the old words echoed through Itachis mind, but there would never be another time, they had no more time.  
>He once again opened his eyes - after pushing it away, that one emotion he could never entirely let go of.<p>

* * *

><p>I wrote this quiet some time ago, but it was so bad there was no f*cking way I would upload it here xD;<br>Then one day I asked my friend to read it and tell me what he thought I could do to improve it ... It ended up with him writting this xD;  
>Well, I can't remeber with of the words if mine, and which is his, but when I think at how it was at first I feel like he just deleted everything and wrote it all over - but then I read it I do reconize some of my own words xD<br>Also... I asked him if it where okay with him to upload it even though he had done such a big part of it and he was all like 'yeah, it's you're story/plot I just changed a few words' xD  
>He made one tiny mistake though.. Pretty commen mistake xD He described Itachis eyes as 'red'. Ita's eyes is not red, they're blackblue-ish.. So I changed that xD (Ooooh clever you xD Yup, in 'those RED, hateful' I kept the red since his sharingan is red ... XD )


End file.
